El beso de la muerte
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Una batalla, un sentimiento, un beso.


Hogwarts transmitía un nerviosismo inequívoco de que algo estaba por estallar en sus entrañas. Las personas, alteradas, corrían por sus laberínticos pasillos en busca de algún tipo de explicación, de algo que pudiera apaciguarles. Pero todos sabían en su interior que aquel día era el día en el que la cruenta guerra llegaría a su fin, el día en el que el mundo cambiaría, el día en el que Voldemort y Harry se enfrentarían por última vez. Los dos Horrocruxes que quedaban, la diadema de Ravenclaw y la serpiente Nagini, tenían sus horas contadas.

Los fieles de Dumbledore llegaban en tropel al castillo por un pasadizo que unía Hogsmeade con el mismo. Los vasallos de Voldemort planeaban su ataque tras los muros de Hogwarts, esperando el momento propicio.

La Sala de los Menesteres se ampliaba poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, a medida que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix o, al menos, sus simpatizantes, iban entrando a su interior. Neville era quien lo organizaba todo allí dentro. Después de que Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter salieran a buscar no sé qué a la sala común de la rubia, Longbottom mandó a los gemelos Weasley, a Lee Jordan y a Hermione Granger a Hogsmeade. Ellos debían guiar a los combatientes por el pasadizo; había mucho que ganar, y mucho más que perder. Recorrían el sinuoso pasillo ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, asumiendo todo aquello por lo que iban a luchar. El silencio sólo se veía roto por alguno de los comentarios jocosos de los gemelos Weasley, parecía que ellos no eran conscientes de lo que estaba en juego, su optimismo era más fuerte que su miedo.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, el cual se extinguía en Cabeza de Puerco, los nuevos combatientes que habían ido llegando a cuentagotas se unieron a su pequeño grupo de vuelta al castillo. Antiguos compañeros del colegio, viejos amigos de sus padres; todos conocidos, todos unidos.

La vuelta parecía, si cabe, aún más tortuosa que la ida. Los ánimos iban decayendo, los nervios se podían notar con tan sólo respirar levemente, incluso los gemelos parecían enmudecer con cada paso que daban. Era un camino difícil, un camino hacia la guerra, del que ninguno sabía si volvería con vida.

Una piedra. Una piedra atrapada en el camino, una piedra escondida por el temor, una piedra esperando una víctima con la que poder sentirse viva, una piedra a la que ninguna varita alumbró. De pronto Hermione tropezó con ella y torciéndose el tobillo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Todo el mundo se apresuró a formar un círculo a su alrededor, preguntaban por su estado e intentaban levantarla, pero era inútil, tenía el tobillo demasiado inflamado. Podrían llevarla en volandas entre todos, pero eso retardaría demasiado el camino. Al fin, Fred se ofreció a cuidar de ella mientras los demás volvían al castillo y pedían algo de ayuda.

El pelirrojo aplicaba suavemente sus manos al tobillo de Hermione, la cual, de vez en cuando, daba algún pequeño respingo por el dolor. Al fin Fred desistió, realmente no se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella por sus conocimientos curativos; había algo que llevaba rondando por su cabeza demasiado tiempo y aquel era el momento de decirlo.

-Hermione –comenzó el muchacho algo titubeante-, necesito que sepas algo, necesito decírtelo antes de que comience la batalla… por lo que pueda pasar allí.

-Claro, Fred –respondió amablemente ella-, adelante.

-Verás, se me hace complicado expresar esto, por difícil que pueda parecer ya que nunca suelo callarme.

Una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en los labios de ambos, estaba claro que Fred nunca se quedaba en silencio si algo pasaba por su bromista mente.

-Nunca antes he querido decírtelo –prosiguió el muchacho, más decidido que antes-, había demasiadas cosas en contra. Y sobre todo, no quería hacerle daño a Ron con todo esto.

-¿Ron? –Interrumpió Hermione-. ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí tu hermano?

-Creo que lo mejor será que te lo diga ya, no tiene sentido seguir prolongándolo: Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti. No hace falta que me digas nada, incluso si quieres puedes hacer como que no lo has escuchado, simplemente necesitaba sacar eso de mí para estar tranquilo en la lucha sabiendo que si algo me ocurre, estarás al corriente de mis sentimientos.

Hermione se quedó muda, ni una sola palabra podía salir de su boca. Aquello no se lo esperaba, incluso pensó que podía ser una de las muchas bromas de Fred, pero al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta de que realmente aquello era cierto. Veía el amor en sus pupilas bajo la tenue luz que salía de su varita, veía sus manos deseosas de abrazarla, de llevarla cerca de su pecho. Es cierto que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Ron –al igual que sabía que aquello era mutuo-, pero en esos instantes por su cabeza sólo pasaban imágenes de Fred. No sabía si era el miedo o si era real, pero se dejó caer en los brazos del pelirrojo. Necesitaba sentirle, aunque sólo fuera por unos pequeños instantes. El muchacho la abrazó suavemente, dejando escapar un suspiro de inequívoca felicidad y alzó la cabeza de Hermione hacia la suya. Miles de chispas y sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos al más mínimo roce de sus labios, aunque no llegó a más que eso, un leve beso. Comenzaron a escuchar pisadas y se separaron de inmediato, parecía que ninguno quería que aquel íntimo momento se viera truncado por nadie.

Hagrid llegó corriendo a donde los chicos estaban sentados en compañía de Madame Pomfrey, la cual con un diestro movimiento de varita curó por completo el tobillo de Hermione. Ya podían irse, dejando atrás aquel instante mágico, pensando en que, cuando todo terminase, debían acabar aquello que allí había empezado.

* * *

Estaban luchando cuando todo lo que había a su alrededor explotó, el mundo quedó reducido a polvo y a escombros. Nadie se atrevía a mirar qué había ocurrido, todos sentían un creciente miedo correr por sus venas. Harry asió firmemente a Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse, pero ninguno tenía ánimos para darse la vuelta. De pronto se escuchó un grito desgarrador e hiriente, un lamento más allá de cualquier dolor. No había más remedio, Hermione giró sobre sí misma y descubrió horrorizada a un Fred sin vida agitado por su hermano Percy. ¿Por qué había ocurrido? Eso era algo que, realmente, carecía de importancia, simplemente había pasado. Unas amargas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no quería pensarlo, pero por su mente no cesó de pasar la sensación de que acababa de dar _el beso de la muerte_.


End file.
